


the nightmares  of ones past

by Blakout



Series: nightmares [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakout/pseuds/Blakout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is plagued by the nightmares of his past, he can't find refuge in his waking hours either. What will it take for him to settle into a normal life or will the nightmares take Brian a way from Dom forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the events of Furious 6. Mia and Brian aren't together but are essentially best friends. Relationships this work has tagged are preestablished. Jesse and Vince are still alive and well.
> 
> Story is mainly focused on Brian and Doms relationship but can take a detour here and there to shed light on others.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...AMD I RESPECT ALL LORE OF THE SERIES THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND ENJOYMENT!!!!

The sun rose over L.A on an abnormally cold winter morning. It was any other day to most people, but to the extended Torreto family, it wasn't. It was Brian's 35th birthday, and though it wasn't a milestone, the fact any of them were still alive to celebrate a birthday was a mirical on itself so they all celebrated each birthday like it was their last. 

As the sun climbed higher over the clear blue sky, the Torreto house slowly started to come to life. The largish 4 bedroom home housed the core members of the family. Upstairs Brian and Dom shared a room, Mia had her own, as did the youngest of the family, Jesse, and downstairs Leon shared a room with his lover Vince. Mia was the first to arrive in the kitchen and decided to cook a nice breakfast for Brian's birthday. she plated up crispy bacon, gooey eggs and warm stacks of toast on the table.  
"Wake up guys, breakfast is ready!" She called out whilst pouring orange juice into two large jugs. 

It was only seconds before Jesse emerged in the kitchen, closely followed by Leon and Vince.  
"Wow Mia, you went all out for the busters birthday, it looks amazing" Vince grinned taking his place at the table next to his sleek haired lover.  
"Yeah Mia looks great" Jesse added. "Hey where's Brian and Dom?"   
"Brian won't be down this morning" a gruff husky voice came from behind them.  
"Morning Dom, why won't Brian join us?" Mia asked, concern showing on her face.   
" he's been having nightmares, really bad ones, he won't tell me what about, but they terrify him. I gave him a sleeping pill to help him sleep, so he's rested for tonight." Dom looked concerned, he hated his lover being hurt or suffering.   
"Shit man, wonder what's up" Leon spoke patting Dom on the back as he took his spot at the head of the table. 

They all enjoyed Mia's breakfast, conversed about cars how the store and garage is going, even about they past adventures. Then after helping Mia clean,they all decided it was time to get ready for their day of work before a night of partying in honor of Brian. 

Dom was the last one in the house, and was about to leave himself when he heard the creak of floor boards behind him.  
"Morning Dom." A rough grogy sounding Brian said  
"Hey, you OK? you were in pretty rough shape last night" Dom said pulling Brian into his embrace holding him close to his heart.   
"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to worry you like that" Brian looked up into his lovers dark eyes, still seeing the worry in them, he leaned up and softly kissed Dom's lips. Dom accepted the kiss and returned his love. "Also sorry I missed breakfast I could still smell it when I woke up"  
"Its OK I told Mia, she said she understood, and hopes your OK." Dom sighed stroking Brian's hair.   
"Hey if you wait 10 minutes I can get ready and go to work with you, I wanna finish working on the camaro that came in last week." Brian said pushing away from Dom slowly.   
"Nah, you've got the day off, I think Rome wants to catch up with you before tonight. I'm sending Jesse here around 4pm to help set up for the party." Dom said picking up his keys from the bowel near the door.   
"Oh...OK then have a good day Dom...I love you"   
"I love you too Bri, happy birthday buster" Brian broke into laughter at the nickname...it always made him smile when Dom called him that.

After Dom left it was just Brian alone...almost like his nightmares. "No...I won't let them get to me." Brian moved to the lounge room and sat at the egde of the couch, he hated this, he thought after mexico, Rio, London he could go to Dom about anything. But this, this was different, the issues didn't just feel like normal dreams, they were places not even Dom could save him...places he was forced to relive his mistakes and no matter what...awake or asleep Brian suffered, some days were easier then others...lately Brian found himself becoming Dependant on two things...coffee and sex, when he couldn't get one he knew the other always was there. "Fuck I need to tell him why these nightmares affect me so...he loves me and has the right to know" 

But not tonight...he wanted Dom to see him happy he wanted to be happy especially from all the effort Dom and the others have put in for the party. He slowly found himself drifting, it must be the sleeping tablet still affecting him, his thought started to fade to Dom he tried to focus on the things he had that made him happy. Before he knew it..He had fallen into the couch on the soft worn cushions...he was asleep...he was alone.


	2. Alone

He was alone, the cell around him reminded him of that.  
"You just had to boost cars didn't you Brian" he said to himself. "Look where you are now" Brian slumped on the standard no support prison cot with a sigh. Suddenly everything went quiet...the sounds of the other inmates gone...all Brian could hear was his rapid heart beating. "H.hello?" He called fear spreading throughout the young teens body. "This isn't right...HELLO?!" panic clear in his voice, Brian banged and shook at the sturdy steel bars.  
"Mr O'Conner" a voice came from the dark "its good to see you again" the voice was smooth...yet full of hate and malace.  
"Who the fuck is out there!?" The young man was terrified the voice he didn't recognize but it sent fear through him. A man emerged from the darkness, short but built, close shaved head, beard was stumble mainly but it was his eyes, deceiving and evil...Braga. The name in Brian's head like he was supposed to know the name but couldn't.

"Brian wake up...come on cuz wake up!" The voice was in Brian's head. "BRI!" the voice was loud enough to cause Brian to jerk his eyes open. He was back in his lounge room, he could feel the sweat dripping from his brow, he had fallen off the couch and was sprawled out on the floor.  
"R.Rome?" Brian was disorientated he managed to lift himself up with the aid of his best friend. "What are you doing here?" He sat back on the couch rubbing the sweat of his head and sighing.  
"Was gonna surprise you for your birthday by taking you to a car show...but when I got here I could here you yelling and hyperventilating...what happened?"  
Brian sighed again...there was no escape from the nightmares not even when his best friend is near.  
"N.nothing just a bad dream." He lied.  
"Bad dream...nah I've had bad dreams they usually involve a crazy ex and a shot gun...whatever that was...it was far beyond bad"  
"Look Rome...promise not to tell Dom. He already looks at me like I'm glass...even after all that crazy shit in years past"  
"Your my brother of course I won't tell baldy anything you wouldn't want me to."  
"Since london, I dunno I can't settle down and to make it worse...my dreams offer no reprieve its like I'm stuck in the past but with demons from that version of myselfs future." Roman looked confused "look what happened in my dream feels so real like its actually happening...and nothing I do can save me. I'm always alone."  
"Shit...they're just dreams cuz...thats it." Roman patted his shoulder "look go shower and chuck on some nice threads...your not getting out of the car show that easy"

As the day progressed the thoughts of his most recent dream still sent cold drops of fear down his spine, but Brian did his best to enjoy the show. The showroom was lined with expensive looking muscle and import cars, and each had a different story to tell. This help Brian distract from the dreams.  
"I think I'm gonna by that for Dom" Brian pointed at a black and red Charger sitting in the corner...Dom had a fascination with american muscle especially the chargers. Roman laughed. "Another day man, this is your day not his"

4pm rolled around and Brian had just said goodbye to Rome as he had to go out of town for a while and couldn't make it tonight. Brian was filling the sink in the laundry with ice when Jesse came in the back door, covered in greese and motor oil. Brian burst into laughter.  
"Vince thought he could carry a heap of motor oil containers in one go...he tripped...enough said" Jesse didn't look pissed...more uncomfortable at the gunk on his face and clothes.  
" go shower bro, I got things here" Jesse took his shoes off and ran upstairs. "Poor kid probably lucky Vince didn't land on him" Brian said to himself stocking the ice sink full of caronas and other drinks.

Soon after Mia came home, followed by Dom, Leon and Vince.  
"Heard about your trip" Brian chuckled as Vince walked up to him to say happy birthday "not even a postcard how rude" Vince just laughed.  
Before long everything was set up nicely and the party just needed the guests.

As they all sat around the outside table while Dom got the fire going, Brian was handed a small box from his lover.  
"Open it" Dom said, hugging his lover close and tight...almost like he knew something was going on with Brian. The small box was wrapped in a familiar candy green and silver wrapping. He tore away at the paper and lifted of the lid. Inside were a set of keys, nothing special just a set of keys with a black unlock/lock button.  
"This car belonged to you and I never returned it...happy birthday Bri." Dom kissed him and the sound of a suped up import rolled up the driveway...it was Brian's green skyline...the one Tram blew up all those years ago.  
"Holy shit, thanks guys and thanks you babe" he hugged Dom closely, savoring the heat that poured from some body to his.

After that all the guests showed up,Letty, Hobbs and Tej and Suki plus those who lived with him. Surrounded by his family Brian should not have felt alone, especially when he was in some.arms most of the night...but it was here that he truly started to feel alone...and it tore him apart on the inside...he needed to tell Dom...he needed to tell him tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts???


	3. truth be told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun writing this...sorry the last chapter was all over the place I was trying to create Brian's sense of detachment from the world...but this chapter will be very focused on its point...I am really loving the ideas going through my head and hope to hear ideas from you guys.

By the end of the night, Mia had set up some camper beds in the lounge for the guests and everyone was saying goodnight.  
"So how is Hobbs not gonna break the bed?" Dom asked Mia. He chuckled knowing full well Hobbs isn't a light man.  
"He insisted so Letty could have the couch" Mia replied hugging her brother goodnight. Dom had not drunk too much as he was worried about his lover...all night he seemed like he wanted to be happy but couldn't quite show it. Even with the gift of the car which he knew Brian loved...Dom just didn't see joy in his eye, more like saddnes. 

Brian was sitting on his side of the bed when Dom walked in.  
"Hey babe thanks for a great night" brain smiled and hugged his lover when Dom sat next to him.  
"I know you enjoyed your night, but I know somethings not right...something have terrified you Bri... And its worrying me to see you like this." There was a pause Brian's head shrunk to his feet, unable to stare into those eyes...why couldn't he? what is stopping him..."Brian please talk to me...don't shut me out" Brian could hear the emotion in Dom's voice...it killed him that he was the reason there was pain it there.  
"Dom, its my dreams, well more my nightmares. When I sleep I'm not on some warm soft beach with you I'm cold and alone almost always in a cell being tortured by my past. And no matter what nothing helps...I'll always alone and those feeling have started to bleed into my waking hours." Dom looked like Brian had just stabbed him deep. "I'm alone there no matter what I do I call for you but your never there and I know that's not your fault...I just don't know what to do, its like my brains not letting me move on with my life...no...our life" suddenly lips were attached to Brian...Dom's lips. Dom was kissing him deep and with passion and it soothed Brian a bit but he did feel a tear roll down his face.  
"Brian...no matter where you or I am the other is always here." Dom placed a warm callpused hand over Brian's chest where his heart was. "I know I can't protect your Brian but whatever demons you have to face I'll always be here to help you..." Dom trailed off as Brian planted another kiss on some lips.

After what seemed like years Dom lifted Brian's shirt over his head exposing his toned California tanned chest to his lover.Brian did the same to Dom, running his hands over the freshly exposed muscles glistening with a thin layer of sweat. Soon after they were both naked embracing each other moaning with please as each explored the other...they were in heaven...well Dom was. there still was the nagging of feeling of solitude that Brian felt. Dom could sense it and began working Brian...preparing him for his member.  
"I love you Bri...always have and always will nothing you say or do will change that." Dom moaned as he pulled Brian close.  
"I love you too babe forever and always" Dom slowly started to push into Brian, at first it hurt...but then it felt amazing Dom and Brian moved in sync moaning and groaning as they both reach their climax. Spent they curled up together on the bed a single blanket covering their now worn bodies.  
"Sleep my love...I'll be right here to protect you be strong I love you."  
" I love you to Dom" Brian began to close his eyes, he could feel Dom pull him in closer as he slipped from happiness into the waiting darkness...to his demons he fell.  
"Be strong buster"


	4. the long road ahead...but is it a shared path?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had an idea...things might seem bad now but hey its always darkest before the morning right...oh the next couple of chapters I'm thinking will focus's more on Mia Jesse and Vince and Leon and how all this is affecting them.

It was bang on 3am when it started. Dom had not slept as he could not stop staring at his lover lightly groaning and whimpering in his arms as he slept. "What happened to, you Bri?" Dom was dead tired, his eyelids heavy as lead but he refused to slip into his good dreams while Brian suffered. "D.DOM!" it was so sudden it shot new life into Dom, Brian was sweating and moving around like he was trying to escape someone's grasp but who's...surely not his own. "Shhh Bri...I'm here please wake up." Nothing...Brian was fast asleep but he had scrunched his eyes in a way that looked as though he was in great pain. "Brian...baby please wake up" Dom could feel a tear roll down his cheek...' _what's happening to you in your head?'_

Dom saw his bedroom door open and a worried Jesse and Mia stuck there heads through. 

"I can't wake him up" Dom whined "he's stuck in his dreams I....I can't help him" 

"N..N.N AAARG!" Brian groaned then shot up his blue eyes darting around the room. Dom held him close stroking his bare back. Mia nodded and left the room closely followed by Jesse. 

"Shhh Bri, I'm here your safe" he kissed Brian's head softly feeling the man shaking in his arms.

"Dom...I...I'm sorry I have to go." Brian squirmed out of Dom's arms and threw on some clothes. 

"What! Why? Its 3am Bri, you aren't going anywhere" Dom voice was dominant but full of fear towards Brian who looked at him...not with love but dredd fear and pain. "What happened in the dream will never happen Bri I swear" 

"I know babe...I just need to think I clear my head" he left the room...left Dom sitting there alone and confused. 

\----------------------------------

Morning came and Brian had not returned his car not in the driveway, Dom was worried but knew he needed his space. 

As Dom made a fresh pot of coffee he heard footsteps behind him.

"Morning Dom" it was Hobbs.

"Morning Luke" Dom poured them both a cop of hot coffee "sleep well?" He smirked at the questions.

"Like a giant on a child's bed" they both laughed a little at the response. Soon after Tej and Suki were up followed by Letty, Mia, Leon and Vince. They all sat in the lounge ttalking about their lives until there was a click from the lock in the front door and Brian walked in looking worn out and like he had no slept I'm years.

Dom raced up and hugged him tight.

"Where were you babe?" Mia knew they needed space so she subtly ushered everyone out the back where she took a couple jugs of coffee out.

"I...I stayed at a motel...I couldn't bear to see the pain in your eyes when I woke up...it hurt more then my dreams." 

"Brian...you can't expect me to let you go through this alone...whatevers happening to you we can work through this together" brain was freed from the hug and ushered into the lounge. "What happened you called out my name in your sleep"

Brian looked away out the window, he thought to lie...to calm Dom down but he vowed to never lie to Dom after his time undercover. 

"Th..they killed you. And raped me" this seemed to have crushed Dom, Brian could see it in his eyes.

"Who?" Was all Dom could manage, hoping to keep Brian from running off or bursting into tears. 

"I..I don't know there names I forget as soon as I wake up each and every time...but the fear the panic I remember and nothing o do can shake that even when u hold me its still there...." Brian trailed off unable to finish he could see the hurt in Dom's eyes. "I don't know what to do Dom...after everything we have been through...this is what undoes me."

"Look why don't we go away for a while find somewhere quiet and lie low just me and you" 

"What about the store, the garage the family" 

"Mia can look after things while we are gone. You need space but I'm not going to let you do this alone Brian...I love you way to much to let that happen." Brian smiled and kissed Dom passionantly.

\-----------------------------------

Three hours later they told the family their plan and loaded two bags full of clothes into Dom's car and left. 


	5. peace and quiet...yeah right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be about Leon, Vince Mia and jesse...I'm having trouble trying to smoothly incorporate Letty tej and Suki into the story without it being clunky...so hope you can enjoy this chapter really please how I've managed to get to the 5th chapter in a few hours...hope you the reader is enjoying the story

Jesse sat in the lounge room clicking through TV channels absent kindly, for a guy with ADHD it was hard to have nothing to do, usually he would be talking cars with Brian or Dom but since they took off a couple of days ago its just been him to his own car thoughts as Leon and Vince had eachother and Mia was busy with the store.

"Hey kid whatcha watching?" It was Vince asking

"Uh nothing just bored might go for a drive...I hear there are some races tonight I wanna try out my new eclipse" Jesse smiled stirng in his seat. Vince took a seat next to him. "

"The eclipse aye? I think after you bought that Dom said to wait for him to try it...something about the previous owner being dodgy?" Vince said genuine concern on his voice...which was strange especially that it was directed at Jesse and Vince only really shows concern when it came to Leon.

"Yeah well, I know cars better then I know most people...and she wants to be driven. I've scoured the engine and body, there's next to nothing wrong...maybe a new paint job but other then that she's running on all 8" Jesse had switched the rv off by now focussing on Vince, something he could only do if cars was the topic of conversation. 

"Look your not that little kid from years ago, we all see that...but with Dom gone for the time being we have to look out for eachother." Vince nudged jesses shoulder. Jesse was as good as a little brother to Vince, and next to Leon Vince would die for jesse. "Tell you what after dinner me and you will go out to the abandoned airfield out of town and you can stretch her legs there...sound good?" Jesse agreed with a smile.

 

"What are you two planning?" Mia came in holding two plates of sandwhichs for the boys.

"The mad scientist is gonna test out his newest patient tonight" 

"But didn't Dom sa..."

"Yeah we are gonna go to the adandond airfield so its just us and so its controlled you should come I'm gonna invite Leon...Dom and buster get their little break so why don't we all have a bit of fun" Vince smirked. 

"I dunno why don't we invite tej, Suki and Letty as well?

" sounds like a plan" Vince patted Jesse on the shoulder. "I'll send out the word...invite only yeah to avoid unwanted troubles?"

"Yeah best to say that" Mia agreed. 

\------------------------

After dinner they all jumped into their cars. Each car showed off the drivers personality well. Vince had painted his RX8 sapphire blue with gold decals and Leon had a yellow and green GT40. Mia a gloss black Civic and Jesse his newest patient the black eclipse. They all drove for an hour to the abandoned airfield where they meet the rest of the crew. 

"Bout time you guys got here" Letty called from her car "what took you so long?" 

"The mad scientists was making a few tweaks to the engine and doing a last minute NOS install"

"Hey the car asked for me.to do it OK..." They all laughed 

"So what's the plan?" Suki asked as Tej hugged her from behind

"Just a friendly night of family racing" Mia announced. 

"We should have invited Hobbs his GERKHA would have had fun watching out tail lights." Tej mocked 

"Yeah but duty calls I think he's over London right now, he wanted to be present for the clean up after the whole Owen shaw mess...apparently he survived but is crippled" Mia explained a smile right across her face.

"Yeah well serves his fucking arse right for messing with our family" 

"Look I'm loving this chat and all, but I have a car that's wanting to leave all yours in its dust so...." Jesse was practically bouncing with the anticipation of the race.

"Alright junior, you can race me first" it was Letty who spoke. 

So they drove to the starting point, reving engines.

"Your lucky I don't call for slips" she called

"Nah I wouldn't want to take your car from ya...you wouldn't recognize her when I'm done" they both laughed. Suddenly Suki appeared in front of the cars she smiled.

"READY!?" she pointed at Jesse, he nodded and reved. "READY!?" Letty nodded and reved. "3...2...1...GO!" they were off Letty taking an early lead.

"See ya kid" she powered down the course but Jesse caught up until they were neck and neck with the end approaching fast. Letty hit the NOS and edged ahead but Jesse anticipated this and hit a double shot of spray and powered past her. After winning the whole team congratulated him.

\------------------------

The night went off without a hitch many races were had and only one accident but that was just Vince showing off for Leon which ended up with Vince rolling his car but luckily no damage to him and Jesse could fix his RX8 easily. By the end of the night they were all worn out from racing and laughing. Luckily tej had a 8 man tent in his car for nights like this and set it up. Mia had to make a run home for blankets but returned quickly.

 

They all camped out that night just enjoying the first might in almost years where they just had fun and no hassles....but Mia couldn't help but think of Dom and Brian, and if they were having as much fun.

 


	6. news

Two weeks had passed an no news on brian or dom. Mia was starting to worry, why hadn't either tried to make contact.

It wasn't until late on the second Sunday since they left Mia's phone rang with Dom's caller I.D.

"Dom! Oh my god are you OK? How's Brian where are you?" A million other questions went through her head.

"Mia slow down we are fine...well I am Brian's not doing to good, its his nightmares they've done a number on him. Each night its worse then the last." Dom's pain rang clear through the phone. 

"Where is he now?" 

"Outside he doesn't talk much...hell even when it comes to sleeping together he just sits at the edge of the bed until he passes out...but the worst thing is the screaming...it breaks my heart." 

"Dom come home you both need us...your family we can help" She leaned against the kitchen counter, tears welling in her eyes.

"Mia...I want to we both do, but we can't Brian...he...isn't Brian anymore...at least not my Brian...no I look into his eyes and there's nothing there but pain." Mia could tell there were tears in his eyes even over the phone.

"Where are you?" 

"A small house on the coast a couple hours out from LA, its secluded and away from people." 

"Dom...I know you love Brian but maybe its time for him to get professional help, I hate to see him suffer something's happened and he's not coping."

"I know Mia...I know but how do I get him the help we both know what they will do...I won't be able to see him...not for a while at least." 

"But if what your telling me is true...then Brian won't even realize your gone...he's retreating far into his mind its time to bring him home...because honestly...I don't think he ever came back from London." The tears were flowing freely now, Brian was a brother to her and she can't believe this so happenng to him. 

"Mia...we are coming home in a couple days can you please start looking for where we are to take him" Dom's voiced rang with pain and defeat. 

"OK Dom I'm so sorry this has happened...be safe" the line went dead.

\-------------------------------------------

The next day Mia sat the others down and told them what her and Dom had discussed, and what the plan for Brian was.

"So the busters busted" Vince sighed.

"How long will he be gone for?" Leon asked.

"How is Dom going to handle it?" Jesse chimed

All this was overwhelming Mia. 

"Look Dom knows this is for Brian, from what Dom told me Brian's not coping well. As I put it 'he never came home from London' what was so bad in London that would have caused this?" Mia sounded angry at this.point. 

"Lompoc" everyone shot around...it was Dom...he was standing in the door way two bags crapped over his shoulder.

"DOM!" Mia cried, bringing her brother into a tight hug. "What do you mean lompoc?"

"We found out an old accuantence was in league with shaw so Brian volunteered to go to lompoc...when he came back he wasn't...wasn't the same but he never spoke about what happened." Dom slumped the bags down and took a seat next to jesse.

"Wh..huh?" Mia was confused as to why this never came up.

"I shouldn't have let him go...but he was determined...like it was his duty...shit he was only in there for three days. But three days in there is a lifetime to some." 

"Where's Brian now" Jesse asked patting Dom's shoulder. Silence..."D.Dom where's Brian?"  It took a long pause before Dom even looked up. 

"He committed himself to the psychiatric ward at the hospital...no visitors" tears were flowing down his and Mias cheeks. "He jumped into a cab last night and rang me when he got there....the last thing he said before hanging up was I love you" 

Everyone in the room was silent...they knew this was best but didn't expect it to happen this way.

\--------------------------------------------

A couple days past and Dom barely left his room, mainly to eat and shower...other then that he was a solitary man. 

"He misses Brian so much Mia" Leon sighed as he drank a cup of coffee. "The only time I saw him this lost was when your father passed...god rest his soul." 

"I'm gonna try and go see Brian today" Mia said, determination in her voice.

"But he said no visitors" 

"I rang the ward last night and Brian agreed to see me and only me" she sighed "he said he doesn't want to be seen by Dom or his family like he is...it took me ages to convince him to see me." 

"Alright...but tell the buster he is missed"

"I will" and they parted for their day ahead.


	7. the stranger in the ward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad everyone is loving the story...I'm loving writing it and can't wait for you guys to read more.

Mia walked up to the reception counter at the hospital. It was pretty clear how nervous she was, as she didn't know what to expect when she saw Brian. Could Dom really be telling the truth when he said that when he looked at Brian, he didn't see HIS Brian.

"How can I help you?" The receptionist cut into her thoughts.

"Oh...I'm here to see Brian O'Conner" she smiled weakily. 

"Ah you must be Mia Torreto he cleared you for visitation last night...you must be special he was pretty adamant on no visitors when he committed himself." She winked at Mia.

"Oh no, Brian has a lover but its a long story."

"Oh...OK then please follow murry here hell guide you to Brian's room." She followed the middle aged security guard down a few long halls, until they came to the psyc ward security checkpoint. Murry scanned his I'd card and the click was heard from the door. They walked a few more seconds until they reached a closed door.

"I'll be just out here if the crazy snaps" he sniggered.

"I think I'll be fine thanks" he had angered her at how he had referred to Brian.

 

She walked into the plain room. It had very little but a bed with straps and a bolted down bedside table. Sitting I'm the corner on the ground was a broken looking man...his head in his lap hair limp and lifeless. Dom was right Brian wasn't Brian.

"B.Brian?" He looked up, his eyes empty of all happiness they once brimmed with. "Oh my god Brian!" Mia rushed over and swung her arms around him...tears cascading down her face.

"Hey Mia" his voice was weak full of pain and sorry. 

"Why Brian...why did you put yourself here, there were other ways" 

"Because of Dom...I heard your phone call the other night, I vowed to never hurt Dom but each night when my nightmares got their worst I broke Dom's heart a little more...how can I love with that...I was hurting the man I love." Dom's words wrung hollow to Mia...they sounded like he had given up all hope.

"Brian, since Dom got back he hasn't left his room. Every time I go into speak with him he just grunts or nods blankly...without you hhim lost." 

"No...no this wasn't how I wanted it...Dom's supposed to be happy I'm here not in pain" he began shaking his eyes welling with tears.

"Shhhh Brian its OK he knows your best here...but now I've seen it I don't think you are...what happens when you sleep?" Brian shrunk against the wall...even talking of sleep ams what that meant terrified him.

"Those straps are no where as Soothings as Dom's arms" he wimpered. There it was...the regret he was hiding.

"Come home Bri...we can work this out Dom said the nightmares are cause by your time at LOMPOC...are they" she was genuinely feeling the hope Brian would agree to return.

"Partly...there are other things in my dreams...I can't...just...I can't." 

 

For the rest of Mia's visit she tried to calm Brian and convince him to let Dom visit...it didn't go so well...but she was determined. Brian loved Dom and them being apart like this was causeing Brian to slip even further.

"Dom said you feel alone...isolated. Well staying in here without even letting your lover see you will make it worse brian... Please....let us help you." Her words sparked a fire in her eye and Brian could see it. They way Brian looked at her was like on the outside he'd given up but in the inside he was still fighting...and she wasn't gonna let him fight alone. Brian was family...and you don't turn your back on family, even when they do.

"T...tomorrow I'll let him visit." Content, Mia had a window, now she needed to keep it open so Brian could open up to both her and dom about the dreams....but that was for another day. 

"Thank you Brian we all love you...so much...though not as much as Dom" she hugged him tightly and left...she hated it he didn't belong there but she now has a chance to help bring Brian home...properly this time.

 

Brian slumped against the wall again, there was something different this time...his dreams terrified him still to the point he shook uncontrollably. But after Mia's visit...something had changed. Tonight he was going to face his dreams...whatever they held he wasn't going to back down...he needed to go home...to Dom 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really looking forward to writing the next few chapters things are getting interesting for Brian...but will he come home...or be lost in his mind for ever


	8. progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL:  
> i would like to thank CourtneyMichelleLover, for all the brilliant input and ideas she has put forward. they have really helped me differ from what i originally intend to be a quick story but now i look at this story as my pride and joy.
> 
> SECONDLY:  
> thanks so much for reading this far, i hope you all are loving this story and please feel free to comment your thoughts :)
> 
> ENJOY!!!!

_COLDNESS,_ that's all he could feel. he was strung up by his hands, dangling helplessly, his shirt torn and filthy. sweat dripped from his brow as he tried to gaze into the cold darkness in front of him. 

"H.Hello!?" Brian called, but no answer. all that came were quiet whispers in the dark, some were louder then others.  _'liar' 'broken' weak' 'alone'_ They were relentless, and each word pierced Brian's mind like a hot dagger. "who's there!?" paanic stricken, he tried to fight the bonds that had him strung up. Brian could see the glint of roofing plastic on the ground...almost like he had been in this position before, but somthing was different, somthing was horribly wrong. he turned his head trying to see what was around him. "D...Dom!" a large well built man was dangling next to him lifless ried blood was over his shirt and a large gash in the middle of his throat. "DOM!" brian couldnt understand why he felt this way to the man, why did seeing him like this bring up such emotion.

"This is what you caused...your fault he's dead O'Conner" a smooth voice came from the darkness. "if you did your job all those years ago you wouldnt be here now" the voice was familiar...the voice was his. But he wasnt speaking the words. Out of the percing darkness a young man stpped out, tall and well built, hair golgen and slightly curled. It washim...but what did he mean 'my fault' this didnt make sense....what was going on.

"wait...how...who" but the fake Brian just grinned. "you caused this...you knew you should have turned him in, you could be living free of all this pain brian." pain and anger welled up inside brian.

"why are you telling me this!?" he struggled but only dangled and swayed helplessly

it's time Brian, no more running from your past...this is the end for you...its time to deal with your mistakes" he grinned as he pulled out a pocket knife, the crimson gleam of dried blood was clear on the blade. before he could resist the blade was lunged into his gut.

"ARRRRG!" brian yelped in pain he could see the blood pouring from the wound. "why!"

"wake up brian, time to own up to your past no more running" the fake brian dissapered back into the darkness the whispers turned to screams in his head. he began to feel weak.

\----------------------------------------------

Dom waled slowly through the halls of the hospital, his head swimming with worry and pain that Brian had put himself here. it wasnt until he heard that famiiar scream of pain come from the room at the furthest end of the hall did he pick up pace. He saw a nurse run past him, filling a needle with a clear liquid.

"is that for Brian!?" he called.

"to help him rest" was his answer. anger welled up inside, if it was his nightmares that were causng  this pain he would be damned if he let them keep him in this state. he grabbed the nurses arm and shook his head.

"he needs me, not drugs its his nightmares that are causing this and if you are giving him drugs to keep him there...hes coming home with me...today" the nurse stepped back from the look Dom had given her. more screams and whines came from Brian's room. Dom turned and ran into the room, almost taking the door of its hinges. Brian was strapped to the bed, drenched in sweat screaming. He was trying to escape his bonds. Dom raced over and grabed his lovers hand, quickly ripping the straps of.

"shhh brian...im here shhh" tears were already welling in Doms eyes, this was the worst he had ever seen Brian "come back to me, Bri...dont leave me here without you" brian squimred but not away...the familiar warmth of Dom's chest. "wake up Bri...please" brian shot up sweat flinging from his brow and short hair. Dom held him close to his chest stroking his sweat drenched back.

brian looked up his eyes were ice blue, dom saw somthing he thought long lost to his gaze, it wassmall almost non existent but for a second...he saw his brian.

"Dom?" brians voice was hollow and weak

"im here...im not leaving you here bri" dom kissed his cold wet hair refusing to let Brian go. "we are gonna beat this brian...no matter what, but these people here they wanted to keep you asleep. i couldnt let them do that...the pain in your screms sounded like you had been stabbed in the heart" Doms words brought flashes of the dream to Brian's head...he remembered the blade...the lifeless man dangling from chains next to him...his man...and then the fake brian. _'its time to pay for your mistakes'_

"Dom the nightmares are only getting worse...and i dont want to see the pain in your eyes everytime i wake and your holding me" Brian sighed clnging to Dom.

"while you have been here Bri...i...i couldnt eat sleep my mind was locked with ours our bed is empty without you and nothing i do can change that without you." Dom lifted Brians chin and looked nto his eyes again...the glint was still there but tiny.

"what about the others?" brian sighed

"they're your  family, they want you home..." dom replied a small gleam of hope rising in his chest. "please come home...please dont make me leave you here all alone'

"thats just it Dom, no matter where i am awake or asleep, i feel alone." this bought tears back to Doms eye "ever since i was undercover the first time...i had to distance, myself emotionally but in the end i let them win...and it cost me you and the others. and no matter what i just cant seem to let myself get close to anyone again...only you. but now the nightmares are back and they are horrible...im always cold...im always alone and i hate it. its always different though. when im in the dream ive forgotten about everything we have been through...but i still am able to remember you and only you." tears were rolling down brians cheek "i cant do anything to change that dom...but this last one somthing was different."

dom had cut him off, his face turned soft and loving towards brian.

"look i know its hard, but staying here has made it worse and you need to come home...ive got a few ideas on how to help...but i need you to trust me brian...please...i love you"

"i love you too Dom"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

dom helped brian change into some clean dry clothes. he signed out of the ward...with much protest from the docotrs but when dom stepped in they were silenced quickly.

"you ok?"

"i dont know dom" he sighed as he got into doms charger "are you sure this is a good idea?"

"no...but your coming home...and thats a start...we can go from there"

they drove down the road, no words were spoken, but brian could only focuss on his last dream, what was dom going to do to help him....could he help him, so many questions and no answers.

****_'god help me'_ brian thought to himself leaning into the back of his seat.

 


	9. brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving this :) love the feedback and the support. hope you all are enjoying it.

it was the middle of the night, Brian had been home for over a week and nothing had changed. The nightmares weren't getting worse, but they weren't getting better. Dom tried to hide it, act like he was happy Brian was home, but Brian could tell he was hurting. 

"Dom...you said you had some ideas of how to help me, its been more then a week..." Brian said as he clutched his 5th cup of coffee that morning. Dom turned around, looked Brian in the eye and just sighed.

"i know Bri, but...you need to want the help. I can't just force it on you." even after all this Dom still was cautious around Brian, he didn't want to set him off, and make him feel even worse.

"i want the help Dom, do you think i want to stay like this...unable to sleep to enjoy waking up wrapped in your arms. its been nearly four months since i had a full nights sleep, and even before that i was still burdened by the nightmares." this surprised Dom, he thought the nightmares were fairly recent...what has caused them to get so out of control that he has begun to loose Brian.

"Why haven't you told me its been that long...i thought the night before your birthday was the first.

"Look all i can remember the first was when i was in lompoc trying to get answers out of Braga...and even then they were just bad dreams but after the whole London thing...i dunno something snapped." this was the first time Brian had opened so much about this and it seemed like progress.

"Brian...i should have never let you go there...this is my fault" this set something off in Brian...a spark to fight he long thought dead.

 "NO!" he stood up straight "it was my idea to go there...we needed answers, we got them, and the nightmares aren't about lompoc..." Dom could see Brian to hold himself straight, but the fatigue he must have been going through had done its toll, almost after Brian spoke, he had fallen back on the counter, shaking from the caffeine overload.  
"no more for you buster Dom said grabbing the cup from Brian's hand.

Jesse walked in looking unusually happy.

"hey bri, hey glad your home man...sorry i have kept my distance...didn't want to over whelm you" Brian couldn't help but smile and the young man. 

"hey its OK...i heard you had a new patient"

"yeah...he does, but he disobeyed my words and drove her without me checking it over" Jesse just smiled, he knew Dom was concerned but he also knew he needed to focus solely on Brian so he could get Brain running on his own two feet.

"Hey she left Letty in the dust so she isn't a bad little beast." they all chuckled, even Brian, which surprised Dom he hadn't seen him smile in weeks. the little gleam of hope in his heart grew exponentially after that.  _'that's right buster, come home to me'_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

the day progressed rather uneventfully, Rome came by to check up on Brian, warning Dom that he wants the 'crazy white boy' back. Dom assured him that he would die before he gave up on Brian. 

"Hey Bri, what do you want for dinner?" Mia asked him snapping Brian out of a deep train of thought he was in.

"huh..wha?" he looked at Mia his eyes glossy with thought. "sorry"

"Don't be sorry, what would you like for dinner? Its your turn to choose"

"oh...um i don't know....pasta?"

"sure we can do pasta no problem" Mia left the room. Brian returned to his thoughts. his mind was swimming with fear, but since he got home he had been able to sort through it all, the faces from his nightmares were returning to him. but the one from the hospital still remained a mystery to him. as soon as he woke up the face would be blurred to his memory.

"Arg whats wrong with me" he sighed into his hands

"whats up buster?" it was Vince entering the lounge-room now, holding two caronas. he handed one to Brian who straight away took a deep swig.

"thanks man, um just whats going on...i feel like I'm affecting everyone, i don't want to put a strain on you guys especially you and Leon you guys are so happy together."

"Alright, listen here Buster. While you were in the ward, Dom never left his room, and that worried us more then whats going on with you...you belong here...though ask me that years ago and i would have told you to fuck off." they both smirked at that. "now you're back we can focus on getting you better and honestly i did miss your ugly mug while you were gone." they both sat there talking, this was the first time ever Vince spoke to Brian not as a friend but as a brother.

 

Little did either know, Dom had Been standing just out of eyesight in the hall but could clearly hear the conversation. He was proud of Vince for finally accepting Brian into his Family.

"Dom loves you, that's as clear as day...and he will move heaven and hell to have  _his buster back"_  Dom heard Vince say. "Look, i know whatever s going on in that head of yours has you rattled but remember back in reality, there's a man holding you tightly at night protecting you from any harm...but you need to find the strength in your head and in your hear to do your part." Dom couldn't believe these words were coming from Vince's mouth

 

Dom walked back to the kitchen to see Mia and help her Prepare dinner.

"Vince is a bag full of surprises" he said straining the cooked pasta of all its water.

"What do you mean?" Mia questioned

"He's just spoken to Brian like a brother and given great advice as well"

"Leon probably has helped him grow up"

"yeah Probably"

"Oi guys dinner" Mia called.  Vince, Leon, Jesse and Brian walked out of the house and took their respective places at the table. After grace was said they all tucked into dinner chatting and laughing, though Brian stayed relatively silent, the conversation with Vince on his head. After dinner and everything was cleaned up they all sat in the lounge and put on a movie. dom held Brian close to him and caressed his hair. By the end of the movie they all said goodnight and went to their rooms.

 

As per normal Brian sat on the edge of the bed as he watched slip into a pair of sweats and nothing else, he did the same. once they curled into the bed they just stared into each others eyes.

"i love you Brian"

"i love you too Dom" Brian could feel sleep calling him. he fought it at first but soon let it take him over.

 _'here we go again'_ Brian thought to himself  _'please let this be different'_

 _'good luck Brian...be strong...I'm here to protect, forever and always'  
_ he could feel Brian fall into sleep...he knew it was going to be a long night.


	10. warmth

Dom watched Brian through the night, he wanted to sleep but he couldn't stop staring at the whimpering man in his arms. 

"I wish I could see what your going through in there Bri" he felt Brian stir as if he had just been punched. "Come on Brian be strong" he knew somehow Brian could here him. To Dom, Brian was right next to him. Physically he was...mentally he was far away, somewhere alone and suffering and being tormented by his past.

\--------------------

As the night progressed Brian's whimpers turned to groans then screams of pain...but he never woke up as if he was forcing himself to stay in the dreams...no matter how hard Dom tried to wake him from his slumber. By sunrise Brian finally opened his eyes, he was drenched in sweat. 

"D.Dom what happened you look like you haven't slept" it was evident that Dom had stayed awake all night watching over his suffering lover. 

"Nah just couldn't let you suffer while I slept" this hurt Brian a lot...but he managed to hide it behind the current pain in his eye from his dream. "Hey st least you didn't wake last night" Brian looked at him with a small gleam in his eye.

"I don't know why the dreams are just as bad and I still can't remember shit but...I don't know I felt the urge to see them through but then I just woke and couldn't get to the end" 

Dom pulled him into a kiss...one filled with apologetic empathy.

"You should have woke, you looked horrible and I couldn't wake you myself" 

"I could feel your presence Dom" this was a new thing to Dom. "I could feel your warmth while I was there...it gave me strength...I think tonight I have an idea...but I need your help." Dom's heart fluttered at the thought that they were so close to overcoming this. 

"Anything babe...I'm yours until the end of days" Brian smilled and for the first time in months there was hope in his eyes...Dom could sense his Brian coming home...

\-------------------

"I think we're ccuriosity Dom and Moa were sitting on the front porch, just talking.

"What do you mean" She looked at Dom her eyes filled with curiosity

"Last night...Brian was in his nightmares. Same deal as usual but he didn't wake. This morning he woke up and told me he felt my warmth in his dreams...I wasn't there but the warmth was" Dom's voice rang with the hope he thought long lost.

"So you think he's getting better?"

"I wouldn't go that far but its a start...better then anything we've had before." Mia hugged her brother.

"You must really love him Dom" Dom looked shocked at this statement not believing he heard it.

"Where did that come from!?"

"Well I'm pretty sure most people would have packed up and left by now...but you...you and Brian's love is so strong that it's pulling him out of the darkness that's enveloped Brian's mind." Dom relaxes after Mia elaborated on what she said.

"Yeah but I feel the worst is still to come, like one almighty job that has every chance of failing but it needs to be done"

"But when that time comes...Brian's got all of us...but most importantly he's got you" she stood up and walked inside...content she got her message across.

Only time would tell if Mias words were true...and that time was fast approaching for Brian...he can't hide from his past forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Brian finally has hope again...but will it last ????


	11. darkness to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying the story :)

Nightfall came pretty quick. Nothing eventful happened through the day, and that left Brian with a little pent up energy. He was trying to keep his mind focused on his thoughts. All day he tried to focus's of Dom and the warmth he felt in the dream...the first time Dom has essentially been there. He thought if he can focus's hard enough that warmth will be enough to give him strength, he thought it would be enough to make a difference. He was determined to stay hopeful. He didn't want to loose what glimmer of hope he had left, these nightmares had destroyed him, and though he was left weakened by this whole ordeal...it wasn't over and he needed to keep fighting...if not for him then for Dom.

"Hey Bri...you alright" Dom came.up behind him and wrapped his strong arms around Brian's waist, kissing lightly on Brian's neck. "Yeah babe...just trying to focus" Brain leant heavily into Dom savouring the feeling of his tight strong muscles pressed against his back and warm lips at his neck.

"Oh get a room you too" they both spun around and saw Jesse standing at the door grinning.

"We are in one thanks....its called a loungeROOM" Dom's reply was unusually witty...he probably had to use it on Vince and Leon once or twice. 

"Nice...how origional., just came.in to say good night...and Bri...good luck. I know sleeping isn't your favorite thing lately..."

"Thanks Jesse...hey sorry if I wake you up or anything" 

"No need to be sorry Brian, this isn't your fault" with a quick smile he left Dom and Brian and headed up the stairs. After a couple minutes and just holding eachother, they followed in his footsteps. 

 

Once upstairs, they began to strip out of their day clothes. Once in their sweats they crawled into bed.

"I love you Dom"

"I love you too Brian" Dom pulled him in close usually he could feel Brian fighting sleep...but tonight Brian almost crashed instantly. "I hope you are going to be OK buster...your nearly home. So close to being back to my Brian...I love you with all my heart" Dom closed his eyes the warmth of his and Brian's body keeping him comfy and the steady rate of Brian's breathing lulling him to sleep.

\-------------------------------

Brian looked around, the cold enveloping darkness was all Brian could see. He wasn't caged he wasn't bound. But he found that his legs felt like they were made of led. Every step took every ounce of strength he had. The whispers started flowing from the darkness.

_'weak' 'broken' 'liar' 'lost'_

"Listen to them Brian...they speak the truth you are lost I'm your own mind and nothing you do can save you from the truth...you've lost." A cold voice came from the dark...

"I don't know who you are...BUT YOUR WRONG!" this was the first time Brian could focus line his thoughts beyond the fear and panic that engulfed him.

"You can't lie to me Brian...I know you...I am you. Your nothing but a bad guy pretending to be good"

"Stop it...y.your wrong!" Brian kept trying to move forward...it was hard almost impossible but he would not give up...not now. Then he remembered a name...a name that filled him with hope and strength. Brian closed his eyes and focused on a face, a strong powerful face. 'Dom' he thought. Almost instantly Bran felt a strong powerful warmth flow into his veins, he felt it fight back and the fear and.panic flowing through his body.

"Your weak O'Conner!" The voice in the darkness had become a hiss...full of hate and malace.

"You see a month ago I would have agreed with you...without a second thought...but I've realized I don't need to rely only on my own strength." Brian began using all his new found energy to step forward....very slowly, Brian stepped forward with each step it become the tiniest bit easier. "I'm coming home Dom. MMia, Jesse, Leon, Vince, Letty, tej, Suki, Rome...IM COMING HOME!" his slow steps turned into a jog then into a full out run.

 

He ran...right into the heart of the darkness the whispers turned to screams in his head. He kept focussing on Dom. His face his smile his warmth. He knew it had fallen onto himself to bring him home...he just needed the encouragemenr from Dom.

Suddenly there was silence. Brian stopped running. He focused his ears into the darkness, but he was sure it was getting lighter, it was. He saw a figure in the distance strong masculine and he looked familiar. The sound of waves crashing on a beach filled his ears...he felt safe...the figure got closer but his face was just out if sight. 

"Welcome home buster"

\-------------------------------------------------

Brian opened his eyes, he wasn't covered in sweat or violently shaking...he wasn't scared or panicking. He looked over at his sleeping Lover, his powerful arms wrapped around his body. He was safe...he was home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter after this called "sunset and sandy beaches" will be up in a couple hours...but is it all over???


	12. sunset and sandy beachs

Brian just lie there, moving in deeper to his lovers arms. He could feel Dom's chest rising and falling against his. For the first time in months he got to watch his lover sleep. He focused his thoughts on his dream...what did it mean...there were so many questions he didn't have answers too, but for the time being he was enjoying just lying here without fear.  
"Morning sleepy head" Dom had woken up and was looking right into Dom's eyes.  
"Hey you" Brian stared into those dark eyes loosing himself in their depths. "Sleep well?" He asked kissing Dom's neck.  
"Yeah probably better then you" Brian chuckled.  
"Actually it was better then most...I had you for once, as I'm you were there...well at least I thought you were...and that was enough." Dom sat up, still looking at Brian, he's eyes turned soft and welcoming. "I don't know when I fell asleep I felt and weak as before but when I was in the nightmare...I don't know...I wanted to fight against the darkness, against the fear and isolation. I mean they still terrify me but I'm gonna get there"

They got out of bed and chucked a shirt on each. They went downstairs to see Mia had started breakfast.  
"Morning boys...rough night I haven't seen you up this early in ages." She looked concerned. Brian smirked, Mia looked confused as to why Brian found this funny. He looked her dead in the eye.  
"Busters home" Mia dropped the plates she was holding on the counter and ran ards him, almost knocking him over.  
"Brian...you've been missed" Brian could understand how scary it must have been to have but a husk of his former self under their roof.  
"I have always been here...I just needed to come back to myself." Dom left the room smiling to go wake the others up for Mia's breakfast.

They all crowded around the table hugging and patting Brian on the back. It was the first breakfast in months where the laughs were genuine and everybody was happy...and that Brian was fully there.  
"You scare us like that again Bri...imma knock you out" Vince said shoving Brian's shoulder jokingly.  
"Come on Vince...I heard your brother to brother chat with Brian" Dom said as Vince cheeks turned bright red. Leon wrapped his arms around Vince.  
"Aww is my rough man going soft"  
Vince scoffed and focused on his bacon.  
"Its good to finally enjoy your bacon and eggs Mia" Brian said sipping st his orange juice.  
"Hey let's just say...your cooking breakfast for the next while...buddy" they all laughed.  
"Deal"  
\--------------------------------  
They all spent the day at home just hanging out and enjoying each others company. when it came time to go to bed, Brian was not afraid whatever was waiting for him was not going to scare him again. After a long awaited reunion I'm bed, Brian fell into a deep comfortable sleep.

He could here the ocean again, he was standing on a sandy shore, overlooking the fast expanse of water. Beyond the horizon he could see the sun setting, it was warm and comforting for him.  
The whispers in the breeze were almost in inaudible, Brian sat down just taking in the view.  
"This is where we belong" he looked up the strong figure was standing next to him, looking down at him with dark loving eyes. "You've fought so hard to come home, but its not over yet"  
Brian sighed...he knew the man was right...but for now he was safe and he didn't feel alone.

END!  
-BLAKOUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the input and ideas.  
> It was so much fun to write this and can't wait to get stuck into part 2 of the series.


End file.
